legendofdragoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Faust
Faust was Melbu Frahma's second in command during the Dragon Campaign. He ruled over the Tower of Flanvel and cherished the tower with a strangely obsessive admiration. Although his commander, Melbu Frahma, died in battle, Faust hid away in his precious tower and heightened his magical powers. His signature skill is his ability to create an apparition of himself that is just as powerful as the real thing. He has a fair bit of pride as he claims himself "The Ruler of the World" and states that even Melbu Frahma feared his power. This might be true considering that Frahma created the Vanishing Stone solely for the purpose of suppressing Faust's apparition power in case he ever changed loyalties. When Flanvel fell, Faust secluded himself in the tower's bowels in the "Land of Taboo" Fighting Faust :Note that to encounter Faust, the party must gather every single Stardust After 11,000 years, Dart and his party find his apparition in the tower of Flanvel and banish it with the Vanishing Stone. They travel deeper into the tower and find the real Faust. He demands to know who has trespassed on his sacred tower and Dart absently wonders if he can still be alive. Rose comments that he must have used the same magic as in her choker to sustain his life all this time and notes that Dart does not seem shocked anymore that people can live thousands of years. Faust comments favorably to Rose's notion of eternal life and predicts a painful death for them. Faust has a strong array of magical ability. He hovers on the battlefield with large arched golden wings, unique compared to other Winglies, and holds a large staff. He is also surrounded by several hooded figures to help him summon the power of his most potent spells. During Battle Faust does not use any kind of physical attack, but he makes up for this by being able to use every kind of magic, when attempting this fight make sure you have at least one person with a Legend Casque equipped and lot's of Angel's Prayer's. The magics he uses are listed below. Attack: Faust Hurls a purple flame at a party member. Random Rune: Faust casts a random magic at max power. Meteor: Faust summons a giant meteor from space to crash on the party dealing heavy fire damage. Thor's Hammer: Faust summons a powerful thunder spirit to hit a party member with an enormous hammer, this deals heavy thunder damage. Hurricane: Faust generates a large hurricane and sends it towards the party where it sucks them up and spits them out, this deals wind damage. Frozen Lights: Faust summons three ice pillars that grow and connect into eachother forming an ice monument, a large chunk of ice ascend above the monument and begins to glow causing a rainbow aurora to flow in the middle of the monument, this aurora then realeases a barrage of frozen energy beams to rain down on the party, when the barrage let's up the large ice chunk falls from above and crashes down upon the party causing an explosion, this deals ice damage. Elemental Counter: Faust uses a magic of the same element as the parson who attacked him. Note: All of Faust attacks deal major damage. Character Specific Strategies Dart: Just use additions, gaurd and heal when necessary. Be sure to use the magic shield on him or guard when Faust is half dead or else Dart will more then likely die from the ultra powerful water based attack he always uses when he is half dead. Lavitz/Albert: Just use additions and gaurd, you may dragoon with him to cast Rose Storm, but make sure his SP level is no higher than 1, or he will be killed of fast. Give him a Legend Casque to enlong his lifespan greatly. Due to Faust's weakness to Physical Attacks, he should use physical attacks, as he is the 2nd strongest physical character in the game. Shana/Miranda: Have her defend and heal. Her main focus overall should be healing, and similar to Lavitz/Albert make sure the SP level is no higher than 1, or she will be killed fast. Rose: Have her use additions, gaurd and heal every now and again. You may dragoon with her to cast Astral Drain, but make sure her SP level is no higher than 1, or she will be killed of fast, but note that due to Faust's magic defense, you wont get much life from using it. Haschel: Just have him use additions and guard, his secondary purpose is healing. Meru: Have her attack, defend and heal. Her main focus overall should be healing, and similar to Lavitz/Albert and Shana/Miranda make sure the SP level is no higher than 1, or she will be killed fast. Kongol: Just like Haschel have him use additions and gaurd, give him the Legend Casque if you have in play, his secondary purpose should be healing. Due to his physical prowless, he should attack only physically when you attack, as Faust is weak vs Physical attacks. *Shana and Lavitz are included just in case you use a Game Shark or another cheating device to hack them back in your party. Category:Boss Category:Melbu Frahma Category:Optional content Category:Inhabitants of Mille Seseau